Happiness
by Coelum
Summary: Para personas como nosotros, lo verdaderamente valioso de la existencia se encuentra en un estante alejado que nuestras manos apenas pueden rozar. ¿No es así, Naruto? Sasunaru & Narusasu


¡Hola a todos! Hace mil años que no escribo un One-shot de Sasuke y Naruto. Así que, para satisfacerme, escribí "Happiness". Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Gracias.

**Disclaimer**: los protagonistas de este relato no me pertenecen; son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-

-

**HAPPINESS**

-

-

Una vez leí en un libro que las cosas importantes de la vida se emborronan irremediablemente cuanto más cerca esté uno de ellas. Se camuflan con las ansias de alcanzar el futuro o se ahogan en las lágrimas del ayer. Son como un pequeño avión de papel que se deshace al contacto de cualquier presión, precipitándose silenciosamente contra el suelo.

—Que cielo más bonito, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Para personas como nosotros, lo verdaderamente valioso de la existencia se encuentra en un estante alejado que nuestras manos apenas pueden rozar.

—Tú siempre con tus comentarios incómodos.

Pero así lo demanda nuestro trabajo. Seguimos un camino muy distinto al de muchos otros. Es rojo. Rojo como la sangre derramada que paga nuestros salarios. Rojo como la ira acumulada en nuestras armas. Sí, intensamente rojo y monstruoso.

—Desde este árbol las vistas son geniales ¡No seas tonto y sube! —grita Naruto a tres metros sobre mi cabeza, con su peculiar sonrisa extasiada.

—Ni muerto. Ya tengo suficiente con tenerte al mando de la misión. ¿Cómo es posible que esté bajo las órdenes de alguien como tú?

—¡Se siente! Eres una persona muy extraña, Sasu-teme —dice sin ceder la curvatura amigable de sus labios.

Alzo mi cabeza a los cielos y velo mis ojos con el sol tibio del crepúsculo. La sensación de paz que espero no se manifiesta; la katana aún me quema en las manos. Paradójicamente, no se trata de un calor abrasante, sino de un ardor glacial e hiriente muy parecido al que envuelve la muerte.

—¿Por qué, Naruto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Allá arriba, sus ojos azules brillan melancólicamente y la brisa primaveral barre un remolino de pétalos a su alrededor. De pronto, su mirada se pierde en algún punto de esta tierra abandonada y sin futuro que nosotros llamamos "hogar".

—Cada uno tiene sus propias razones para seguir por este camino de muerte —dice con decisión—. Deberías conocer bien la tuya en respeto a todas las vidas segadas por tu arma. Las personas nunca deberían de morir en vano, ¿sabes? En mi caso yo no elegí entrar en ANBU, pero creo que he conseguido encontrar una buena razón por la que vale luchar —comenta, de nuevo sonriente.

Se me acelera el pulso como cada vez que él habla desde el fondo de su corazón. Mi cuerpo se siente enfermo e inútil, y en mi interior un sentimiento inmisericorde clava sus alas de cristal en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar. Pasa casi una hora y ninguno de los dos vuelve a pronunciar palabra. El silencio se ha convertido en la máxima autoridad de este páramo y el sol se oculta tras una montaña fronteriza.

—¿Eres feliz, Sasuke? —pregunta Naruto finalmente.

—Que si soy… ¿feliz?

—Sí.

—¿Lo eres tú, usuratonkachi? —respondo con otra pregunta. Naruto alarga su sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza.

"En ese caso yo también" me gustaría decir. Pero no lo hago. Si así lo requiriera la situación, moriría por él, daría mi vida por salvar la suya. Pero jamás soportaría vivir sin su presencia a mi lado. "Me alisté en ANBU porque quería protegerte" traté de decirle una vez. No obstante, en aquel momento tampoco pude hacerlo.

—Ya se empiezan a ver las estrellas —dice Naruto apuntando al cielo oscuro.

—En ese caso estemos atentos. Ahora mismo somos un blanco fácil —murmuro mientras bajo mi máscara de águila blanca.

Un silencio sepulcral vuelve a coser el aire, tensando nuestros cuerpos y haciéndolos mover como simples marionetas de trapo o madera. Un búho ulula por los alrededores e inmediatamente dos siniestras figuras rodean nuestra posición. Un rayo extraviado de luna ilumina unos protectores de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada.

—¡Malditos perros de Konoha! ¿¡Qué coño les habéis hecho a nuestros camaradas!? —escupe uno de salvaje melena azul.

—Goro… basta de tonterías —sisea el que parece ser el jefe—. Carguémonos a estos hijos de puta y larguémonos de aquí.

Flexiono mis rodillas y coloco la sedienta hoja de mi katana en posición de ataque. Aún sobre las ramas del árbol Naruto saca un kunai de la manga y, aunque no pueda verlo, sé que debajo de su máscara de zorro se extiende una corrompida sonrisa.

—¡Sasuke, al de la derecha! ¡Yo me encargo del de la izquierda! —grita a la vez que baja del árbol.

Tras activar el Sharingan hago lo que me ordena y cargo contra el ninja de la melena; intercambiamos un par de golpes que liberan las primeras gotas de sangre de la escaramuza. Subconscientemente, oigo el ir y venir de la impresionante arma enemiga contra el modesto kunai de Naruto.

—Yo que tú me preocupaba menos por el mocoso rubio y más por tu cabeza —masculla mi oponente.

—No acepto consejos de un hombre muerto.

A coro con mis palabras, la afilada punta de mi katana le atraviesa un brazo. De ésta brota un centelleante Chidori que deslumbra casi todo el páramo y que se concentra mortíferamente en el interior de su cuerpo. Satisfecho, me voy apartando poco a poco y me vuelvo de espaldas al cadáver, buscando a Naruto con la mirada.

—¡¡Cuidado, Sasuke!!

Noto un golpe sordo y siento cómo mi espalda cruje. Tanto la persona que ha chocado contra mí como yo caemos al suelo. Incapaz librarme de su peso, giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y mis ojos se dilatan ante la horrible visión.

—¡¡Naruto!! No, no, no, no… ¿¡Naruto, qué has hecho!?

—Tranquilo. Soy muy feliz, Sasuke —murmura.

Su cuerpo está completamente atravesado por la espada de estoque del ninja al que me enfrenté y di erróneamente por muerto. Aparentemente fue un ataque doblemente letal, ya que diviso el cuerpo sin vida del ninja de la Cascada a escasos metros.

—Iba matarte —dice Naruto débilmente—. Pero yo se lo impedí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto intentando contener las lágrimas—. ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué coño te metiste en medio!?

Naruto emite algo parecido a una risa burlona. Un chorro de sangre se derrama de sus labios y cae en una de mis manos.

—¡Porque yo soy el ninja número uno de la villa! ¿Recuerdas? Además, si perdiese la única razón que tengo para vivir, si te perdiese Sasuke… ¿qué sentido tendría seguir existiendo?

—Naruto, yo…

—Muchas gracias por haber estado junto a mí. Incluso marchando por este camino plagado de desgracia, realmente me hiciste muy feliz —asegura con fervor.

Y poco a poco, su corazón se apaga. A medio proceso de perder la cordura, me coloco bocarriba y abrazo su cuerpo como siempre desee hacerlo. Mis dedos se entrelazan y rozan la laceración que le provocó la muerte con una delicadeza y respeto que jamás sabría describir. En el interior de la herida aún reside el arma homicida, caliente y sedienta, y enseguida comprendo lo que busca. Alzo mis brazos y la sostengo por la hoja. Y con un último abrazo, le ofrezco mi corazón.

Una vez leí en un libro que las cosas importantes de la vida se emborronan irremediablemente cuanto más cerca esté uno de ellas. Se camuflan con las ansias de alcanzar el futuro o se ahogan en las lágrimas del ayer. Para personas como nosotros, lo verdaderamente valioso de la existencia se encontraría en un estante alejado que nuestras manos apenas podrían rozar.

Pero al parecer, no es nuestro caso. ¿No es así, Naruto?

-

-

**FIN**


End file.
